Meteos
by Wordsworth 13
Summary: Basically the whole story of Meteos without spoiling a lot of details to the end sequence.One shot.


**Meteos**

By: Wordsworth 13

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I do not own Meteos

* * *

The galaxy consisted of about thirty six planets, each of which had its own race of people, all of them living happy, simple lives. No-one really had any troubles, third degree burns were no worry to the people of Firim, and people didn't worry about the fact that they were weird two dimensional glowing things with one or less eyes each, or in the case of one species, were just an eye. Yes life was happy, but this didn't last long.

It all began when the people on many planets began to receive transmissions from other worlds about hundreds upon thousands of pleasantly coloured square meteors beginning to bombard the astral spheres all at once until there were no more transmissions. People of many planets began to fear the worst; four planets' contact with the worlds had been completely lost.

It was a normal day on Geolyte when 'it' happened. This was the event that would save the universe, but when it happened some people thought it would be a destroyer. The climate was temperate and many people, by which I mean blue stick figures with sharp hands for some reason, and a pair of rather unnecessary horns, were taking leisurely strolls around a simple field. Like I said; they lived simple lives.

All of a sudden the sky darkened. The Geolytians looked up and were shocked to see the 'pleasantly coloured square meteors' amassing above them. Most froze in fear or scampered back and forth in a random panic. But, by pure chance the people were saved when three red meteors aliened themselves by pure accident, and ignited. They shot off like rockets, which they kind of were in a sense, and carried off most of the other meteors with them. Only a few were left, and a small group of government scientists managed to get their hands on them. After taking a few tests they discovered something that was not all that shocking.

The meteors were originating from a malignant lava ball floating in space that resembled an eye and was inhabited, if by anything, similar eyes; the planet Meteo. And so the meteors were given a title: meteos, with a lower case 'm'. They also found the things to be highly reactive, catching fire when they touched pretty much anything. Even water, and that's just strange. They took some more samples, so they had actually only taken about a kilogram of rock, and checked them to find that meteos were actually a kind of ore. When they processed the metal out they found it was a repulsing magnet to the meteos that seemed swayed by their thoughts. This was big!

They constructed a whole ship of the so named 'meteo ore' and armed it with a graviton beam, which, further reacting with the properties of the meteo ore and the meteos themselves, could drag the meteos vertically in stacks, making them ethereal while they were in the beam, able to pass through other meteos.

All the unusual properties of the meteos, the people of the world of the same name had failed to take into account, and now the scientist had a plan. They named their ship the Metamo Ark, gave it a crew of all those planets and civilisations at risk from Meteo's evil intent, and sent it out into space to save the universe and destroy Meteo and it's evil peoples. They even had some 'traitors' from Meteo who desired to 'stop the madness'.

And so the thirty-two man crew of the Ark set forth and saved all the remaining thirty-one worlds of innocent creatures, and destroyed Meteo. They were given a heroes reception upon arriving home and lived the rest of their days in minor celebrity status, being interviewed by girls magazines so bored teenagers could fantasize about marrying them, even though a lot of them were already married, teenage girls were like this, and each receiving a medal of valour. After the 'Meteo Scare' the whole universe entered a period of peace and tranquillity that lasted a long, long time. In fact I think it's still going on.

* * *

So, yeah, what'd ya think guys, everybody please review, you guys know people who give me nice reviews don't get muffin baskets…Which is good because I put hydrochloric acid and arsenic in my muffins. I do accept flames, but those who flame me tend to get flamed back. Not in a review, with a flamethrower…What!? 


End file.
